


Being A Father

by tomayeinnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Gen, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, My First Fanfic, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson is a bad dad, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is just a family friend, TommyInnit finally cries, Tubbo finally snaps, Wilbur Soot and Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomayeinnit/pseuds/tomayeinnit
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy were practically raised by their older brother, Wilbur. They didn't care about Philza neglect, up until Sam showed them what it was like to actually have a father.Or, In where Tubbo finally lets himself be angry, Tommy lets himself cry, and Philza realizes he should have been there for his sons.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & Phil Watson, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 472





	Being A Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actual fic and I have no idea if this will have more parts to it or not. Also, sorry for any grammar/spelling errors!!

It wasn't hard to see the anger on both the boys' faces. It wasn't hard to see how one looked up at the man with hurt in his eyes, and how the other looked up with anger. 

It wasn't hard to see, but it was hard to see _why_.

Philza had tried his best, had he not? He wasn't always able to be there for the two boys, he knew that, but that was normal. Right? He had to go with techno on his adventures. He had to be there to help his student and best friend. That wasn't a bad thing. He always made sure that Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo were fed, that they had clothes, that they had a house. He knew Wilbur was able to help with the younger boys, he _knew_ that Wilbur _did_ take good care of the boys. So why did the two of them look at him like that?

_Why did they hate him? Why **do** they hate him?_

All he asked was why they didn’t ask him for help anymore, why they always went to Sam when they needed anything _._ Didn’t he have a right to know? _He_ was their father, not Sam.

It was the wrong question to ask.

“What do you mean ‘ _why_ do we ask sam for help?’” Tubbo spat. Philza never saw him this angry before. “He has done more for us than you _ever_ have, Philza!”

“What do you mean?! I raised you two- I gave you food, clothes, a _house_ to live in!! I wasn’t always there for you two but I-”

“You _what_ , Phil? You _loved_ us? You never loved _me and Tubbo_. you loved _Wilbur_ , you actually _raised_ Wilbur. You didn’t raise us, _Wilbur_ did. All you did was go around and explore with Techno!!! We didn’t _have_ a dad. We had _Wilbur_ , and we had _each other_.” Tommy's voice was filled with pain, like he was on the verge of tears. Phil doesn’t remember the last time he saw Tommy cry.

“All you did was give us the bare minimum, Phil. You didn’t give us the love of a father. You never hung up our drawings on the fridge or showed us how to ride a bike or even calmed us down whenever we cried. That was always Wilbur. He's our brother, yet he was our _father_ more than _you_ were.” the blonde wiped at his eyes, not wanting any tears to fall, not in front of his dad, at least.

Tubbo nodded, agreeing with his best friend. Phil wasn’t officially his father, but he took the boy in either way. He was a father figure to the young ram hybrid, yet the brunette never referred to Phil as his father. It didn’t change the fact that Phil promised to take care of him. It didn’t change the fact that he _lied_.

“I _had_ to go with Techno! He couldn’t be alone! He could have _died_ out there! He could have died _alone-”_

“WE WERE ALL _CHILDREN_ WHEN YOU LEFT US ALONE!! _CHILDREN_!! WILBUR WAS _FIFTEEN_. HE SHOULDN’T HAVE HAD TO RAISE US, PHIL!!” Tubbo was yelling, he didn’t care to hide his anger. He didn’t care about how Phil jumped back when he raised his voice, all he cared about was letting Phil know how angry he was. How much he and Tommy had _needed_ Phil when they were younger. He wanted Phil to know he missed his chance to help them now. “The past few weeks have been the same Phil. you don’t _actually_ care about us. You don’t _actually_ want us around. you want a _reminder_ of Wilbur, you don’t _want_ us.”

Philza looked at Tommy, surely he didn’t feel the same way. Surely Phil did something _else_ to upset him. The tears in Tommy’s eyes couldn’t be because of _him_.

“Do you feel this way too, Toms?”

It broke his heart when Tommy nodded.

“You didn’t even care that I started the hotel, Phil.”

“But you’re not actually building it yourself, kiddo. You're having Sam build it for y-”

“Tommy’s been gathering supplies for Sam to use, he’s been _helping_ Sam with it. You would _know_ if you actually bothered to check in on us.” Tubbo was glaring at Phil by this point.

“Yeah! Sam Nook has me gathering supplies that he needs and making sure the build area stays safe and that me and Tubbo wear proper build equipment. He’s even protected us whenever anyone on the server has tried to kill us…” Tommy didn’t mention that it was part of the contract with Sam. Phil didn't need to know.

“Tommy may have Sam building it, but Sam _is_ getting paid and helped. He’s been more of a father then you _ever_ had. So I’m deeply _sorry_ if we want to ask him for help instead of you.”

At this point, Tubbo was done. He grabbed Tommy's hand and pulled the two away from philza. if he noticed Sam spying in on the conversation with a sad look on, he didn’t say anything. Him and Tommy meant what they said.

_Philza wasn’t their father anymore. Sam was._


End file.
